Nuka's Not Dead
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What if Nuka survived that tragic fall and log accident? -complete-
1. I'm Still Alive

Day gave way to night in the Pridelands. And upon this night the Pridelanders and Outlanders were soon going to spill each others blood upon the its soil

Zira, the leader of the Outlanders was now super pissed at Simba. And was determined to end his life tonight. Not only for the fact that he had killed her husband Scar (although we all know that it was the hyena trio that really did it) but now that he and her traitor of an adopted son Kovu had killed her first born cub Nuka

Yet unknown to Zira, she was wrong on born accounts

* * *

In the gorge were the giant long dam was that the Outlanders ambushed Simba only hours ago. A young male lions body lay at the bottom of the giant wall of logs.

To any animal that might have passed by and saw this poor soul they would have thought him to be dead. His own mother and sister even thought it.

Yet they didn't wait a while to realize he had just passed out for a bit, and was now waking up.

Nuka slowly opened his eyes

"What the?" he thought "Where am...Ouch!"

Nuka's side began hurting again as he tried to get out of the dam. A log had smashed into his side as he sliped on another log and fell.

Nuka continued to pull himself out of dam, trying to ignor the excruciating pain the best he could. Five minutes later he was free, and alone.

"MOTHER!" he called out

"VITANI!" he called out

Neither one answered

"How long was I out?" Nuka thought

Just then storm clouds began to engulf the night sky, follewed by a sound of thunder

Nuka may have had a long smash into his head, but even a lion without all his marbless in his head knew that standing next to a huge, bustable dam when it was about to rain wasn't a good idea

"I gotta get home," Nuka said as he began his journey back to the Outlands

"Boy mother and Vitani are going to be so happy to see me alive," Nuka said

Yet unknown to the young lion. In a few moments Zira would be no more, and Vitani along with the rest of the Outlanders would finally make peace with one another

* * *

**What do you think so far?**

**Any suggestions?**

**Don't say the return of the hyena trio cause that will happen.**

**It's still funny to me. Zira spent her whole life trying to kill the one that killed Scar. And he was the wrong guy.**

**LOL**


	2. The Dream

It was now probably around midnight now. The fun moon shown brighty down upon the lands, and Nuka had finally gotten back to the Outlands.

"I'm home," Nuka said "Mother! Vitani! I'm alive an I'm home!" He called out to his family as he ran into the termite mounds that the Outlanders lived in

Yet oddly as he entered he found that nobody was home

"Mom? Sis?" Nuka said "Anyone?"

Silence

"Well this is strange," Nuka said as his injury acted up again. Not to mention he was exasted from his walk

"Mabey I just start looking in the..." He yawned "Morning"

With that Nuka was out like a light

* * *

-Dream-

When Nuka was a little cub his mother used to tell him about how evil Simba was for killing Scar. She'd tell him about how they fought atop Pride Rock, surrounded by fire. And how Simba tossed him off the cliff and killed him.

He was having a dream about that story again. Yet unlike how it normally played, this time it was different.

Unlike the original times were Nuka was atop Pride Rock watching Scar and Simba fight, powerless to do a thing because fire surrounded him. This time he was a sort distance away from the giant rock, watching the fight from the ground.

Just the Simba tosed Scar off of him, and down the wicked lion fell.

"Father!" Nuka said running towards his dad.

Soon enough he was standing right next to Scar.

"Father," Nuka said as a tear began to fom in his eye

Yet to the young lions surprise Scar began to get up

"Huh! Dad..? You're alive?"

Scar didn't respond. It was almost like Nuka didn't exsist here

Just then Scar looked over at something in the distance. Nuka turned his head as well to see what his dad was looking at.

Just then three figures shot right at Scar and began to attack him. Laughing like mad as rain came down, creating a sort of smoke screan for them

Nuka tried to get the attackers off of Scar, making out what he could from the mist. But his paws just went right threw the killers, as if he were a ghoast. And soon enogh Scar was just a pile of blood and bones

"Stop it! Stop you..!"

Just then Nuka was pinned down by one of the creatures. He couldn't see its face though because of the steam of the rain putting out the fire. All he could make out was that the creature had long bangs

Then it spoke, the mist began to go away

"Mama was wrong son," it said

The mist was almost completly gone now and Nuka could at least see the creture was some kind of large animal with grey and black fur.

Yet before he could make out its face completly, it bit at his neck

(end dream)

And Nuka awoke

"Ah!" Nuka screamed as he checed his neck to see if it had been bit

"Man that crazy nightmare," Nuka began to repay it bit by bit in his mind

"What were those things? And what did that one mean. Maama was wrong?"

Nukas trail of thought was cut short as he felt hunger pains

"Ugh...First I'll get some breakfast in me," Nuka said as he went looking for a meal

* * *

Meanwhile, a long ways away from Nuka

"Shenzi you sure it's a good idea to go back to the Outlands?" Banzai said

"You saw Zira in that river. Dead as a doornail," the female hyena said

Ed laughed

"Ya Ed she was yummy," Banzai said

"Like husband like wife," Shenzi said

* * *

**Ut-oh**

**Nukas going to come face to face with the true killers of Scar.**

**What's going to happen?**

**L8ter**


	3. Old Murdering Friends

Nuka searched around the Outlands for a short while until he finally found his breakfast for the day. A few field mice and a dead zebra

As he ate he still wondered where everyone else was. Nuka tried to think up logical ideas to make sence of his fellow Outlanders absence.

"I guess since mother thought I was really dead, then she must've got super pissed at Kovu and ordered all the Outlanders to chase him and kill him. Or mabey she was so upset about it that she just wanted to get away from here, cause it had so many memories of me. Or mabey she sent all the Outlanders into a giant battle against Simba and the Pridelanders. No scratch that last one. Mother's to smart to lead and entire pride on a kamikazi mission."

(LOL)

His trail of thought was cut short as he heard some noise coming from some bushes nearby

"Hello? Mother? Vitani?" Nuka said as he went over to inspect the sound

Just then Shenzi pounced out of the bushes and attacked Nuka, who tried to fight back the once pround hyena queen of the Outlands.

"I told you coming back here was a bad idea Shenzi," Banzai said

"Shenzi?" Nuka said

"Nuka?" Shenzi said

The two stopped fighting

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed? It's really you?" Nuka asked the hyena trio

"Nuka? Wow it's been a long time." Banzai said

"Ya I remember when you were just a little cub," Shenzi said

When Scar was ruling the Pridelands, and he and Zira had Nuka, Scar ordered the trio to watch over the once future prince. Yet for some reason Scar decided that Nuka was unfit to become his follower. He even called him

"The sum total of the all the unless traits Zira and I have,"

And soon enough Scar found Kovu and proclamed him to follow in the wicked lions footsteps (Zira was pregnant with Vitani at this point). But Simba came and we all know what happened then. Scar went bye-bye and Zira and the Outlanders got kicked out.

"You've gotten so big," Banzai said

Ed said something

"Ya Ed he dose look almost like his dad," Shenzi said

"Why'd you guys come back? Mother kicked all you hyenas out of here when she decided it was you fault for not protecting Scar good enough and leading Simba to kill him," Nuka said

Ed began to talk, but was quickly shut up by Shenzi

"What' he say?" Nuka said

"Oh he...said that we came back because...I wanted to rebuild are hyena clan. And mabey help Zire end Simbas life," Shenzi said

She then whispered to Ed, o Nuka wouldn't hear

"He dosen't know we really killed Scar,"

What're you talking about?" Nuka said curious

Shenzi looked up and said to Ed

"Okay Ed go and find a Zerbra,"

Ed looked puzzled

"You know the zebra, Banzai you should go and help him," Shenzi gave banzai a look in her eyes that said

"DO IT!"

"Ya...okay...zebra...got it!" Banzai said as he and Ed went off

"But I got one right here," Nuka said

"Oh honey you just keep eeating it. It's yours after all. Don't worry we'll manage," Shenzi said

"Okay..." Nuka said a bit confussed

"So your all by yourself?" Shenzi said

"Ya, I think everyone else went after Kovu since Zira thought he killed me?"

"Say what?" Shenzi said

Nuka began to tell the story of how Zira made a plan to get Kovu near Simba and how it backfired and almost killed him.

* * *

**This is getting interesting**

**Nukas gonna be living with the killers of his parents.**

**How will this end up?**

**l8ter**


	4. Loving Sibblings

"And that's the whole story," Nuka said finishing up his sad tale

"Wow...That's so...Depressing," Shenzi said

Yet in her mind she was saying

"This is so sweet. We got are own little slave lion now. Someone to protest us from the Pridelanders, and if that fails he'll still be a tasty snack. Plus he dosen't know we are the ones that killed his parents. This is so sweet."

"We got the zebra," Banzai said as he and Ed came back with a dead Zerba.

"Man you should have seen all the Pridelanders out there. Did Simba get bored with Nala and decide to get everyone else pregnant?"

Ed said something

"Ed that's so nasty," Shenzi said "Thanks for the mental scar,"

"What'd he say?" Nuka said

"You don't want to know," Shenzi and Banzai said

Just then storm clouds began to hover over the Outlands

"Ut-oh better get into the mounds," Nuka said

"Mounds?" Shenzi said

"Ya ternimite mounds," Nuka said

With that the hyena trio and young lion went for setter from the rain in the bug built mounds

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pridelands Vitani stood on top of Pride Rock looking out at the Outlands

"Sis?" Kovu said coming over to her "What are you doing up here? A storms coming,"

"I miss him," Vitani said "I miss are brother Nuka, He didn't deserve to die like that."

"He just wanted mother to notice him," Kovu said

"You never know the true value of somthing until it's taken away from you," Vitani said. A tear ran down her cheek

"We should go to the Outlands and make a grave for him. He deserves that much. He did love us after all," she said

"First thing tomarrow," Kovu said "That storm looks like a big one

With that they went for selter two

* * *

**Ut-oh this could spell trouble for the trio**

**And how will the two siblings take to there big brother beging alive?**

**How will Simba?**

**l8ter**


	5. Family Reunion

The sun rose on the Pridelands. It's bright light shining out of the few gray clouds left after the storm the night before.

Kovu had woken up first and was waiting for his sister.

Soon she stepped out of Pride Rock

"You know you don't have to come. If it makes yoou feel..." Kovu sentence was stopped by Vitani

"Kovu I want to go. Nuka would've wanted us both to be there," she said

"You much more than me," Kovu said

"Whatever," Vitani said "Let's get a quick breakfast and then we'll do it,"

Her stomach growled just then

With that the two lions were off

* * *

Meanwhile in the Outlands

"Yawn," Shenzi said as she awoke

"Come on boys time to get a morning meal," she said

Banzai, Ed, and Nuka just began to awake

"Hurry up you lazy bums, before the Pridelanders start patrolling," shenzi said

"You guys are gonna steal from Pridelanders?" Nuka said

"Ya haven't you ever done it?" Banzai said

Ed said something

"Ya Ed he dose got aa lot to learn," Shenzi said "C,mon boy time for your first lesson in Prideland stealing"

With that the hyena trio plus one got ready to catch a meal in the Pridelands

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pridelands Vitani and Kovu had killed an antilope near the Outlands and were eating it for breakfast

"This is pretty good," Kovu said as he ripped of another chunk of meat

"Ya it is," Vitani said

Just then Kovu heard a rushling in the bushes

"Vitani," Kovu said

"What..?" Vitani said

"Shhh, we're not alone,"

Then, before either of them knew it. A giant figure bust of of the bushes, followed by three smaller ones. The big one went for Vitani leaving the ther three for Kovu

"Come on boys it's all you can eat!" Shenzi said as she bit Kovus tail

"Vitani was still wrestling with attacker, everything was happening so fast she didn't get a chance to stop and realize who she was fighting. That was, until she got pined by her big brother.

"Nuka?" she said

"Vitani!?" Nuka said

Kovu stoppeed fighting with the hyenas for a moment

"Nuka?" Kovu said

"Kovu?" Nuka said

Ed said his name just then for some dumb reason

"You all know eachother?" Banzai said

"Ya Banzai this is my brother and sister," Kovu said

"Well there goes our personel body guard," Shenzi thought

Just then Vitani and Kovu hugged there not dead brother

"Oh Nuka I'm so happy you're alive," Vitani said

"Nuka you're okay," Kovu said

"Can't...breath," Nuka said

The two lions got off him then.

"What's going on?" Nuka said "Why are you guys in the Pridelands? And where's mother?"

"It's a long story," Kovu said as he began to tell the sad tale of how Zira died

* * *

**Oh boy **

**This is getting realy crazy now**

**Will the trio lose their new friend?**

**And what wil Simba think of Nuka not dead?**

**more l8ter**


	6. He's Back

"And then she fell into the river," Kovu said finishing up the story

Nuka just sat there shocked at all he heard.

"Mother's dead?" he said

"Yes," Vitani said "We tried to help but she was so filled with rage and revenge that she just wouldn't listen,"

"Kiara helped to end the long feud between are prides and give us Outlanders a better life, I wish she would've seen that part instead," Vitani said

"I don't," Shenzi thought remebering how tasty Zira was

"You can come and live with us," Kovu said

"But what if Simba..." Nuka began

"Don't worry bro," Kovu said "We'll vouch for you,"

"Ya you're still family," Vitani said hugging her brother

"What about my friends?" Nuka asked pointing to the hyena trio

"No you just go Nuka," Banzai said

"Really? But mabey I can get you guys to live with us to. You guys helped me out when I was real young and all."

"Trust me honey Simba has thing about hyenas," Shenzi said "It's best we don't go,"

With that the trio left

"Bye then. I guess," Nuka said

Ed said somehing that kinda sounded like a bye

"I wounder what they meant by Simba has a thing with hyenas?" Vitani wondered

"We should ask him when we get to Pride Rock," Kovu said

And with that they went off to see Simba

* * *

Simba was taking a nap in Pride Rock when all of a sudden he heard Zazu screaming and panicking like a maniac

"Simba! Simba! Wake up!" the bird yelled

"What? What is it?" Simba asked quickly expecting some kind of emergency

"Kovu and Vitani...Coming back...With..." Zazu passed out from all his panicking

"Kovu and Vitani?" Simba wondered as he stepped out of the rock to see what freaked out Zazu so much

As he looked out he saw the two former Outlanders walking back to PrideRock. And right behind them was you know who

"No," Simba said in shock "It can't be. That's impossible!"

* * *

**Look like Simba's taking to Nuka being alive okay**

**LOL**

**More l8ter**

**By the way, any suggetions for stuff you guys want to see in this?**


	7. Truth Be Told

"Here we are bro," Vitani said as they stood in front of Pride Rock

All the other lionesses had looks of suprise and shock on their faces as they looked at Nuka. Some even thought he was some kind ghoast or something.

"I'm a bit nervous guys," Nuka said "Everyone's looking at me like I'm ome kind of monster,"

"Once you explain what really happened to you evrything will be alright," Kovu said

"YOU!" Simba said jumping off the rock and landing in front of the three lions

"You tired to kill me! How are you still alive? How coul you have survived getting crushed by all those logs? And if that didn't finish you off how'd you survive getting washed away when the dam broke?"

"Simba what are you doing?" Kovu said

"Woundering why you two brought someone here who tried to end my life," Simba said

"Simba this is our brother! Who we thought was long dead! And the first thing you decide to do is accuse him of a past crime?" Vitani snapped

"Silence!" Simba ordered "This lion is an attempted killer,"

"I only didn't because my mom never noticed me! She put all her focus on Kovu and hardly cared about me," Nuka argued

"Simba we brought him here so he could live wth us and all the other Pridelanders and Outlanders,"

"He's different," Simba said "How do I know this isn't some trick to make me lower my guard and when I'm all alone he strikes me down? How do I know you all aren't planning something to take away my kingdom? The fact that he's still alive is very suspisous,"

"Do you think I wanted to watch my mother die?!" Vitani said

"I know Scar and Zira would've gone to any means to get what they wanted, even killing a brother." Simba said

"Just let him explain," Kovu said

With that Nuka told his tale of how he now came to be here

* * *

"And here I am," Nuka said finishing up his story

"See it makes perfect sence," Kovu said

"THose three hyenas," Simba said "Was one a female that had bangs, and the other two were boys. One unable to talk and the other with bussy eyebrows,"

"Yes. Why do you know them?" Nuka said

"Those were..." Simba stopped for a moment "I tried to explain this very thing to Zira before I was forced to banish her, she refussed to believe it. But those three, are the true killers of Scar,"

"What?!" the lion trio said

Simba explained how he simply tossed Scar off the rock bt he lived and the hyenas ate him up

"Those dreams..." Nuka said "They were the creatures! My entire life was a lie! I had a chance to truly avenge Scar and make my moms death not be in vain and I blew it! Wait, mabey they're still in the Outlands. Kovu, Vitani come on,"

* * *

**Ut-oh**

**Will this be tthe end of are favorite hyena trio?**

**more l8ter**


	8. Madness and Family

Nuka ran as fast as he could to the Outlands, hellbent on killing the hyenas

"Mother I will avenge you!" the young lion said in his mind over and over

Soon enough he got back to his old home

"Come out here you murdering hyeas!" Nuka yelled "I know what you did to my family and now it's time you pay for it!"

No answer

"Fine I'll claw you out of yourhinding spot and rip you all to bits!" Nuka said as he dived into the Outlands and began to go on a wild rampage. Destroying anything that came in sight

* * *

About an hour or so of this madness had gone by now and Nuka has not found the hyena trio

"Grr those cowards," he said "They must have ran off past the Outlands. YOU THREE CAN RUN ALL YOU WANT BUT I'LL STILL CATCH YOU!"

"Nuka stop!" Kovu said

"Please!" Vitani added

"Kovu, Vitani you're here," Nuka said "Hurry we got to go past the Outlands those hy..."

"Nuka no," Kovu said

"What!?" Nuka said confussed

"Nuka you shouldn't do this," Vitani said

"Why?" Nuka said

"Nuka our mother lived a life of hatred and revenge and it led to her death," Kovu said

"Please don't be like our mother," Vitani said "Just let it go and come back with us,"

"But..." Nuka said

"Vengence only brings sorrow and death," Kovu said "Don't worry will fix the issues Simba had with you," Kovu said

Nuka thought about this for a moment then walked towards his brother and sister

"You two are right I guess" Nuka said

"Glad to have you back big bro," Vitani said

With that the three lions went home

* * *

Meanwhile, near a bush a far distance off from the lions

"Phew he almost found us," Shenzi said

"Ya," Banzai said "Man he was more inane then Ed,"

Ed said something

"Sorry Ed," Banzai said

And so everyone lived happily ever after

**The End**


End file.
